02-37 pm and 23 July
by Pinky Ran
Summary: for Uchiha Sasuke's Birthday / 02.37 dan 23 Juli, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di saat waktu itu? / Mind to RnR?


**02.37 and 23 July**

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **Story by Pinky Ran**

 **humor garing, menimbulkan muntah2, pusing, dll, OOC (maybe), typo, alur gaje tingkat dewa, bad summary  
**

 **oOo**

Summary : for Uchiha Sasuke's Birthday / 02.37 dan 23 Juli, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di saat waktu itu? / Mind to RnR?

.

.

.

Tokyo ,23 July 2013 ( 02.37 pm )

Hari ini hari ultah pertamaku saat berpacaran dengan Cherryku. Hm, kira – kira Cherryku mau memberikan aku hadiah apa ya? Ah, sudahlah. Pasti bentar lagi dia akan datang kemari membawa hadiah untukku.

TOK TOK TOK

"Sasu- _kun_ , kau ada didalam?" Betulkan kataku, Cherryku itu pasti akan datang di hari spesial ini.

"Hn. Masuklah, Cherry." jawabku dari dalam.

KRIIIEET

"Sasu _-kun._ " panggilnya. Aku pun menoleh.

" _Otanjoubi omedetou, Sasuke-kun_!" serunya seraya memberikan sebuah kue ultah gambar bendera Jepang dan bertuliskan ' _Otanjoubi Omedetou, Sasuke-kun'_ dalam tulisan jepang.

"Hn? Bendera?" tanyaku penasaran. Hei! Yang ultahkan aku, bukan negara ini.

"Hu'um. Sasu _-kun_ , aku gak bisa lama – lama nih. Tadi Tsunade _-sama_ meminta bantuanku merawat pasien. _Jaa ne_."

CUP

Diciumnya pipiku dan segera pergi keluar kamarku. Hah, ya sudahlah. Mungkin, kuenya sudah habis jadi terpaksa membeli kue seperti ini.

" _Ittadakimasu_ " kataku dan segera makan kue yang diberikan Cherryku.

.

.

.

Pontianak, 23 July 2014 ( 14.37 WIB / 02.37 siang )

Aku sedang berduduk santai di Depan Korem. Aneh ya namanya? Namanya itu terbentuk dari letak tempatnya, yaitu di depan Korem ( Sasu-kun, kamu cocok jadi pemandu wisata :v ).

Angin sepoi – sepoi, pemandangan langit siang menjelang sore bercampur membentuk lukisan yang sangat indah, suara gemercik air sungai Kapuas ditemani dengan jus tomat kesukaanku membuatku tenang. Cherryku itu memang sangat pandai memilih tempat. Tapi, sekarang kemana dia? Aku sudah menunggu 10 menit disini. Hm, mungkin ia ke wc atau entahlah. Saat dia pergi, dia tak bilang apapun padaku, kecuali ia bilang ingin pergi sebentar.

PUK

"Sasu _-kun_ ," ah, itu pasti suara Cherryku.

"Hm?" gumamku masih memandangi sungai Kapuas dari jauh.

"Selamat ulang tahun, sayangku!" serunya seraya memberikan sebuah kue ultah bergambar bendera Indonesia dan bertuliskan ' _Selamat Ulang Tahun, Sayangku'_

"Bendera... lagi?" tanyaku menyerngit.

"Iya. Sasu- _kun_ , aku mau berkunjung ke rumah temenku dulu ya. mumpung lagi disini," pintanya.

"Siapa namanya?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ran,"

"Tidak." kataku dingin.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena dia cowok," jawabku.

1 Detik...

2 Detik...

5 Detik...

10 Detik...

"BUAHAHAHAHAHA!" tawanya meledak – ledak. Aduh, telingaku berdengung mendengar suaranya yang mengalahkan suara monster itu.

"Apa yang lucu?" tanyaku.

"Sasu-kun, dia cewek. Itu Cuma nama panggilan khusus. Memang sih, dia agak sedikit kayak cowok. Tapi, kalau sekali ngomel, lebih cepat daripadaku! Bayangin. Haha, ya sudah. Aku pergi dulu ya, kasian dia menungguku. Dah, Sasu-kun"

Apa?! Okey, aku cukup terkejut. Pertama, baru kali ini aku salah menebak jenis kelamin orang. Kedua... ADA ORANG YANG BISA MENGALAHKAN KECEPATAN OMELAN SAKURA?! Itu... benar – benar WOW! Mendengar omelan Sakura saja rasanya telingaku mau pecah, apalagi dengar omelan yang namanya Ran si Waria itu, eh! piss, Author ( dasar menyebalkan skali -,- ).

Tiba – tiba, pandanganku melihat ke arah kue ultah yang diberikan oleh Sakura. Hah, bendera lagi. Apa Sakura lebih mencintai bendera daripada diriku? TIDAK MUNGKIN! Mungkin, Sakura salah membeli kuenya. Sudahlah, aku mau menghabiskan kuenya dulu.

.

.

.

London, 23 July 2015 ( 02.37 pm )

"Sakura..." panggilku.

Sekarang, kami berada di dalam apartement yang disewa baka aniki a.k.a. Itachi _-nii_. Sakura memutar lehernya yang awalnya menyuruh kepalanya menghadap ke tv -yang menampilkan tim sepakbola favorit Sakura, Arshenal- langsung menghadap ke arahku. Haha, aneh ya? cewe cantik tapi cinta dengan sepakbola. Lihat saja penampilanya sekarang, jersey merah bergambar lambang tim Arsenal, pengikat kepala warna merah dengan tulisan ' _Love Arsenal Forever'_.

"Hm? Ada apa, Sasu _-kun_? Oh iya, mau popcorn? Aku ambilkan bentar ya!" belum sempat aku menjawab, dia sudah berlari ke arah dapur. Ya sudahlah.

Karena malas menunggu Sakura yang tak kunjung keluar dari dapur, aku memutuskan untuk memainkan _smartphone_ ku. Hah, sudah lama smartphone ini ku kacangin. Bunyi pesan masuk dari _L*ne, Fa*cebook, Twitt*r_ , dan lain - lainnya tak kupedulikan sama sekali.

Hanya ada pesan masuk dari fansku semua. Ayolah, lama kelamaan aku akan menutup diri dari umum kalau gini terus.

TING

Bunyi pesan masuk dari _smartphone_ Sakura. Karena terhanyut dalam kekepoan tingkat dewa, aku pun melihat pesan yang masuk ke _smartphone_ Cherryku ini.

 **Ran S-Savers  
Sakura! Lihat saja My Love Barcelona akan mengalahkanmu! Huahahaha #ketawajahat**

Aku terkekeh melihat pesan masuk itu. Sudah bisa kutebak, pasti pesan masuk itu dari Ran si Waria ( Sasuke-kun! Kau jahat sekali -,- ) Ayolah Author, aku sudah terbiasa memanggilmu seperti itu ( SHANNAROOO! ) #avaikan

 **Sakura the Best Goonerette in the World  
Hn, waria**

KLIK

Ku tekan tombol kirim. Haha, pasti Ran si Waria itu akan kebingungan ( bagaimana mau bingung kalo aku udah tau kamu yang ngirim? -_- ) Author, actingmu tak bagus ( Biarin, week :p ).

" _Happy birthday, My Heart_!" seru Sakura seraya memberikan sebuah kue ultah bergambar bendera Inggris dan bertuliskan ' _Happy Birthday, My Heart'_

"Sakura, beri aku alasan kenapa kau selalu memberikan aku kue bergambar bendera terus..." kataku dingin.

"Hm? Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya polos.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Sakura!" **SUDAH CUKUP!** Aku muak dengan semua ini. dengan kasar, aku melempar kue itu ke arah Sakura dan pergi keluar dari apartement ini.

 **BLAMM**

Aku membanting pintu keluar dari apartement. Aku menghentakkan kakiku kasar tak peduli Sakura memanggil namaku berulang – ulang kali. Akan kutetapkan! Hubunganku dengan Sakura akan berakhir sekarang!

.

.

.

CEKLEK

Kubuka pintu rumahku dengan tatapan kosong. Bayangkan! Aku sangat mencintai gadis itu sepenuh hati. Tiga tahun ku jalankan hari – hariku dengannya, semuanya terasa menyenangkan. Seorang gadis ceria, cerewet, polos, baik hati bisa bertemu denganku, seorang laki – laki pendiam, dingin, irit kata. Hah, cinta itu memang sangat aneh.

"Hm? Cepat sekali liburannya..." sahut Itachi _-nii._ Aku tak membalasnya, pikiranku sudah melayang kemana – mana.

"Sasuke, mana Sakura?" tanya si Bayi Tua a.k.a. Sasori- _nii_ –kakaknya Sakura. Aku hanya menatap kosong ke arahnya.

Tiba – tiba, Sasori _-nii_ mendekat ke arahku dan langsung merangkulku pelan. Ia pun langsung membawaku ke kamarku yang letaknya dilantai dua di sebelah kanan kamar Itachi _-nii._ Ia tak ada bicara sepatah katapun kepadaku. Hm, hari ini, dia bertingkah laku aneh.

KRIEEET

Tak sadar, aku dan dia sudah masuk kedalam kamarku. Dia mengantarku ke sofa pribadiku dan menyuruhku duduk di sofa itu. Aku... rasanya aku tak bisa membantah apa yang dia suruh. Akhirnya, aku mendudukkan pantatku ke sofa biru tua itu dengan pasrah.

"Hah. sudah tiga tahun kau dan Saku _-chan_ bersama, tapi kenapa kau masih belum kenal betul dengannya? Aku tau, apa yang dia lakukan kepadamu dan apa yang kau lakukan kepadanya. Dia selalu memberikan kue ultah bergambar bendera dan bahasa asing, bukan?!" tebaknya.

"Sasuke, kau tau? Sebenarnya, setiap wanita itu tak bisa dibantah. Ia pasti selalu mempunyai alasan jelas setiap ia bertindak, berperilaku, berbicara, dan lain – lainnya. Saku _-chan_ juga seorang wanita, Sasuke. Dia pasti mempunyai alasan yang kuat tentang apa yang dia lakukan. Aku tak bisa memberitaumu. Kaulah yang harus mencari jawaban itu. Aku keluar dulu, jaa ne..." kata Sasor _i-nii_ panjang lebar dan langsung pergi dari kamarku.

Hm, mungkin juga Sakura mempunyai alasannya. Tapi, kenapa dia selalu memberi kue ultah yang seperti itu? Rasanya yang manis, tulisan untukku dengan berbagai bahasa, dan gambar bendera negara – negara di dunia ini itu membuatku... berpikir yang tidak – tidak. **Oh tidak, aku... telah berfikir yang tidak – tidak tentang Sakura!**

.

Baiklah! Aku akan meminta maaf ke Sakura. Aku langsung mengambil jaket biru tuaku dan segera melesat pergi.

TAP TAP TAP TAP

Dengan cepat, aku terus menuruni anak tangga tak memperdulikan aku akan terpeleset, atau apalah. Yang sekarang dipikiranku hanya Haruno Sakura. Aku tak mau kehilangannya. Dia adalah cinta pertama dan terakhirku.

TAP TAP... **DEG!**

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN!" teriak Ino, sedangkan Sai hanya tersenyum andalannya –senyuman palsu.  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TEME!" seru Naruto-dobe, sedangkan Hinata tersenyum malu – malu di belakang Dobe ke arahku.  
"OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU SASUKE-KUN!" ucap Tenten dengan suara cemprengnya, sedangkan Neji yang berada di sebelah Tenten hanya tersenyum tipis.

Semuanya... mereka semua peduli denganku. Selama ini aku bersifat jahat sama mereka, tapi... mereka semua berbuat baik padaku. Kami-sama, tolong bunuh aku sekarang! **Tunggu dulu! Semuanya? SAKURA?! Kemana Cherryku?! Kemana dia?! Apa dia masih marah padaku?**

SREETT

Tiba – tiba, ada yang memelukku dari belakang. Hm, kuhirup aroma cherry dan vanila dari belakangku. **Itu dia! Dia adalah Cherryku!**

"Sa-saku..."

"Ssstt!" bisiknya pelan dan mulai melepas pelukannya. Hah, padahal baru sebentar aku dipeluk olehnya. Dia pun berpindah tempat yang awalnya dibelakangku menjadi didepanku

"Sasu-kun, kau masih mau mendengar jawabanku?" tanyanya lembut. Aku pun membalas dengan anggukan yang sangat kaku.

"Dari semua harga, kaulah yang paling berharga untuk kami," jelas Ino yang mulai berjalan ke samping kanan Sakura.

"Dari seluruh bahasa, tak ada yang membuat kami merasa tenang selain dari bahasamu yang hanya sekedar 'Hn itu, Teme!" seru Naruto-dobe yang mulai berlari ke samping kiri Sakura.

"Di-disetiap waktu, waktu ber-bersamamulah yang pa-paling kami rindukan," cicit Hinata yang mulai berjalan pelan ke sebelah Naruto.

"Waktu kita berduka, kaulah yang paling tegar menghadapi itu semua. Meski, itu sangat berat untukmu," ucap Neji sambil berjalan ke samping Ino.

"Dibalik perlakuan kasarmu kepada kami, itu semua adalah bentuk kepedulianmu terhadap kami untuk membuat kami menjadi lebih baik kedepannya," puji Sai sambil berjalan ke samping Neji.

"Hei! Kau tau? Setiap kata – kata tajammu itu, kami tau kalau kau menghawatirkan kami," kata Tenten sambil berjalan ke samping Hinata.

"Setiap tempat yang kita kunjungi bersama, setiap jalan yang kita jalani bersama, setiap masalah yang kita hadapi bersama, setiap waktu yang kita lewati bersama, setiap langkah yang kita lalui bersama, itu adalah hal yang paling indah dalam hidup kami. Kalau kau masih ingin tau kenapa aku memberikan kue bergambar bendera dan bahasa asing, itu berarti bahwa tempat bahasa itu dan tempat bendera itu termasuk ke dalam hal yang paling indah dalam hidup kami karena kau bersama kami, Sasuke _–kun_." jelas Sakura.

"A-aku..."

"AWWWW!" aw! Aduh, rasanya kayak telingaku mau putus aja. Sakit. Aku menoleh ke kanan untuk memarahi siapa yang menjewer telingaku ini,

 **DEG**

"WARIA?! Kau bilang aku WARIA?! Aku ini seratus persen cewek tau! Itu cuma nama panggilanku! Lagipula, aku tak pernah ketemu dengan laki – laki yang namanya sama denganku! Aku juga tak pernah memakai pakaian laki – laki, aku itu memakai pakaian perempuan tapi yang simple tau! Kalau kau mengolokku waria gara – gara aku suka dengan sepakbola, kenapa kau tak mengolok Sakura?! Diakan juga cewek yang suka sama sepakbola. Dan juga, kalau perilaku aku seperti cowok, kenapa tak mengolok Sakura juga?! Diakan juga berperilaku seperti cowok. Walaupun begini, aku bisa masak tau! Yang ngajarin masak Sakura itu aku!" omel seorang cewe. Sudah kuduga, pasti dia ini Ran si Waria yang telah bangkit dari kuburnya untuk membalas dendam ke diriku ( hei! Masih saja mengolokku seperti itu telinga kau akan kupajang di ruang tamuku! ) iya iya, ampun Author.

"BUAHAHAHAHAHA!" ketawa teman – temanku yang langsung membahana di telingaku ( KARMA! )

Kulihat jam yang menempel di dinding,

 _02.37_

 _02.37 dan 23 July, nampak biasa aja ya? Tapi, kalau diteliti lagi, angka itu adalah waktu yang paling indah menurutku. Bukan karena saat itu aku ultah, tapi disaat itu aku bersama dengan teman – temanku. Teman – temanku satu - satunya yang masih tahan denganku ini! sifatku yang sangat kejam, kata - kataku yang sangat tajam, perbuatanku yang sangat sadis, tapi mereka semua tak peduli dengan hal itu! Mereka tetap saja menerimaku apa adanya,_

 **Arigatou, Yujin** **:)**

 **Terima Kasih, Teman** **:)**

 **Thanks, Friend** **:)**

 _ **The End**_

* * *

 _ **Author Note**_

Pertama - tama, Ran ingin mengucapkan Happy Birthday for Uchiha Sasuke a.k.a papi Sasu! semoga makin ganteng, makin pintar, makin disayang orang - orang di Konoha terutama mami Saku dan Sarada!

kedua, arigatou gozaimasu mau menyempatkan membaca mini fic gaje ini.

ketiga, atas review yang sempat kalian tinggalkan, thanks.

Sign,

 _Pinky Ran_


End file.
